Crazy Chiyo: Azu Road
by OtakuGuy10
Summary: PLOT: Due to recent budget cuts, a certain Tokyo high school suffers extreme financial hardships and must go to great lengths to make up the lost wages.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Chiyo: Azu Road

A Mad Max: Fury Road/Azumanga Daioh cross-over fanfic by: Otakuguy10

NOTE: I do not own nor claim ownership of the Mad Max or Azumanga Daioh franchises. This is just a fanfic.

PLOT: Due to recent budget cuts, a certain Tokyo high school suffers extreme financial hardships and must go to great lengths to make up the lost wages.

Chapter 1

The screen is black and barren, just like the students of a particular Tokyo high school. An electric Moped cranks to life, its tiny motor purring like a kitten. Literally. A young girl's voice echoes across the Japanese wasteland:

"My name is Chiyo. My world is cute and kowai. And yes, I said creepy, not cute, although I'm not sure who's cuter…"

The darkness suddenly cuts to a shot of a leather-clad lass standing on a hill with a ruined city in the foreground. Her red pigtails waft lazily in the barren breeze. The moped from before idles next to her.

"…Them, or me…Chiyo Mihama!"

The camera cuts close to the girl and she turns to face the camera. Her visage is visibly soiled and unwashed, but otherwise quite cute.

Without provocation, Chiyo darts for the moped and hops on. She guns the throttle and takes off down the embankment towards the town. She puts along at no more than 20 miles per hour. A plume of dust rises up behind her in her wake.

From out of nowhere, a crew of bicycle riders (yes, plain old foot-pedaled bikes, not motorcycles) flew on screen, towards Chiyo and her buzzing scooter. The teenagers wildly brandished wooden spears, perfect for sticking in between the spokes of the escaping girl's bike, and they raved and shouted madly. It didn't take long for the crew to catch up to Chiyo and spike her tires. Chiyo immediately flew forward of the bike and landed in the sand a few feet ahead of the crashed moped. She was thankfully wearing a helmet and pads so her injuries were minimal.

Before Chiyo could arise, a younger girl ran up and stepped on her back, keeping her down. The hooligan above Chiyo pointed a water-pistol at her and squirted it several times. Her body was bare-chested and painted a ghoulish tone of white, except for her eyes, which were heavily shaded.

"That's for running over Danbo!" Shouted the girl, her dirty green locks brushing over one eye. Meanwhile, the other War-Girls ogled over Chiyo's scooter. It had taken a beating, but nothing Yukariosa couldn't fix.

As they saddled back up on their bikes to make their way back to the ruins of Tokyo, they dragged Chiyo and her damaged scooter from behind them. The voice from before called out again:

"I exist in this Japanese wasteland, a school-girl reduced to a single instinct: get to school on time…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, or presumably so, a twenty-something home-room teacher polished off a bottle of water (she'd prefer sake to water any day) and climbed into the cab of the War-Bus: a fifty-foot long, souped-up monstrosity with a gorgeous patina, bullet-proof windows , enough guns to equip a small army, and a supercharged blower. Yukariosa sighed and looked up at the yellow cat-thing dangling from the rear-view mirror. She knew this might be the last student-run she'd ever make of her short-lived life. The woman lifted her heavy hand and turned the ignition key. The mighty bus coughed to life, and the blower started shaking with horsepower.

Turning her gaze ahead, she saw her leader, The Immortan Kimura, prepare to give a speech to set off the War-Bus. The fierce man took hold of a bullhorn and looked down antagonistically at the flunkies below. His voice was like gravel on your skin.

"Once again, we send of my War-Bus to bring back students from the wasteland and school supplies from the depot. Once again, I salute my driver: Yukariosa, who will make the journey beyond our cities' walls. And I salute my half-dressed War-Girls, who will ride with me forever on the pillowy clouds of Raspberry Heaven!"

With that, Kimura turned off the mic and stormed away dramatically. Yukariosa put her foot down on the pedal, grasped the wheel, and took off with a crew of War-Girls away from the school.

As the War-Parade made their way toward the depot, Yukariosa suddenly shifted gears and veered off course into the uncharted wasteland. There was no turning back now. One of the War-Girls climbed down the top of the bus and hung on the sill of the driver's side window.

"Sensei, we're not going to pick up students or supplies?" The bespeckled student said in between munching on a Taiyaki.

"No, we need to go fill up first." Yukariosa said, but no sooner had she said that that her secret came out. Her whole reason for going for going off-road in the first place just reared her pretty head from the cargo hold of the bus.

"I can't breathe down there! I haven't bathed in months!" Shouted Mrs. Kimura, covered in grime and gasoline.

Yomi's mouth fell agape. Her Taiyaki dropped out and went under the wheels of the bus.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" She yelled and aggressively grabbed Yukari's throat. The driver of the rig swerved to get her off, but ultimately threw one good punch that shattered Yomi's nose. The glassed girl fell down into the sand, writhing in pain, but had enough guts to shoot off a colored flare into the sky.

Before long, The Immortan Kimura had set forth a War-Parade the likes of which had never before been seen in the Japanese wasteland. Motor-scooters, bikes with cards in the spokes so they made a distinct rattling sound, and even a float on which the Ditz-Warrior rocked out with an acoustic guitar and unknown farts. The horse-toothed masked man led them in the front. He was determined to get his treasured waifu back. Only Terrible Tomo passed them all, running so fast, ahead of even the War-Bus, that a gargantuan sand-storm was kicked up in her wake.

Chiyo-Chan, strapped to the front of Kimura's car, took a deep breath before the storm engulfed them all.

"How much more can they take from me? First it's my scooter, now it's my homework!"

THE END!


End file.
